


Behind The Story

by SummertimexFromYesterday



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimexFromYesterday/pseuds/SummertimexFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a story. A story that tells a thousands tales. Or most times the truth behind everything. But not all story has a happy ending nor a ending at all. This was a story that neither ending happy or sad. For the first time maybe the truth could be set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own My Chemical Romance, nor anyone else in this story besides the original characters. This never ever happen. This is all fake. Some stuff will be real (like facts, things like that). This story will be in different POV's. But mostly in (say name here). Cant say who. Enjoy.

Everyone has a story. A story that has a meaning, a story that has the truth behind it. Not everyone gets to tell their story. Their story the right way. But like everyone says there are two sides to every story and even that won't get you all the answers. Me like most people wanted to know the story. Wanted to hear it from the person’s mouth. But sometimes when we ask for stories it's not what we always thought it would be. Sometimes it leaves you just were you started.

Everyone should have the right to tell their story. Tell someone so it can get out there. That's was all I wanted. To know the story. The story I'm talking about goes way back, it all started with a band. A band that famous overnight. A band that saves lives. There was a story behind the band though a story that never got told. People told stories about them but it wasn't the same. It wasn't from them. The two people who never got their story out. Named Gerard Way and Frank Iero. People even made stories about them about how it all started some could be true but no one ever really knows the truth. Until now. I finally got the story I can't say it was a fairy tale story that just didn't have a happy ending because it was nothing like that.

It wasn't all happiness. Two people got hurt more ways than one. Two people had their hearts rip out by each other. Things were never the same no matter how hard they put on their smiles and went out to face the world. Most people could tell it wasn't ever the same.

The story I always wanted to know is "Ferard" or most people call it "Frerard" either way it has the same meaning, the same people. Some fans don't even believe it saying "it’s a stage thing" others will argue that kind of friendship was never a stage thing. This won't change minds this won't prove anything. This will only get two sets of stories out and the rest is up to everyone to take it in their own way. Not all stories have a happy ending this story doesn't have a happy ending nor a sad ending. I can't even say that this story has ending. It's a story that will never go on but yet still lives in some ways. You can't end a story when there's nothing to end it with.

Like I said from the start everyone has a story. And this was their story

**Author's Note:**

> A new story. To add on to the other million ones I have. Thoughts.


End file.
